Anxious Hearts - Mercury
by Aria Chiba
Summary: This is a sad romantic story between Ami and Zoicite during the Silver Millenium


Anxious Hearts  
By Aria Chiba  
PG-13  
  
Ok, this is a sad romantic story between Ami and Zoicite during the  
time of the Silver Millenium.  
  
Oh, and, in case any of you were wondering, I don't own Sailor Moon.  
Our dear Naoko does, bless her heart.  
  
@---{---{----  
  
Two young teenaged girls were lounging around on a hill. One was   
delicate looking, with two golden streams of hair coming from   
"meatballs" on top of her head. She wore a white light summer dress   
that showed off her slender figure, and she had a cresent moon on her  
forhead. The other had an aire of intelligence around her, with a pair  
of glasses perched on her nose. She had short blue hair, and wore a   
little more of a concealing blue dress then the other.  
  
The blond girl was "reading" a book, the blue girl watching exaspretly.  
"Wow, Ami... how... interesting..." the blond girl said sarcastically.  
  
Ami sighed and took the book from her. "Serenity, she is   
one of your ancestors, and if you're ever going to become queen, it   
would be somewhat of an important thing to understand where you come  
from and what others have done in your past!" Ami studied  
the picture in the book, and noted once again how much similar the  
family characteristics were. Each generation wore their hair the same  
way, and they all grew up to have almost identical facial features and  
figures. Not that Serenity would want to hear about it. She was to  
wrapped up in her memory of Prince Endymion of the Earth Kingdom.   
He had grown up nicely since they had last seen him 5 years ago. He  
had been in knight training since he was 15.  
  
He had shown up a week ago in the in the Moon Kingdom with his   
protectors, Jadeite, Nephrite, Kunzite, and Zoisite. And his appearence  
had sure shoken up the princess and her court. Well, not her. She  
had too much studying to do to be caught up in guys. Not to mention  
getting Serenity to concentrate on her studies.  
  
Serenity sighed and layed back. "Oh Endymion... I wish you were   
here..." Ami stood up, exasperated in her friend. She walked down to  
the stream that went past the area, but before she got too far, she  
heard voices. She darted behind a tree and peered around it. Endymion  
and Zoisite were walking down along the river right twoards them.   
Ami turned to go back to the princess, but she couldn't leave. Her  
eyes turned back to gaze upon Zoisite. His long blond hair pulled back   
into a ponytail, his slender, agile frame... wait. What was happening   
to her? She wasn't suppose to think about guys, she had so much work  
to do! Yet, she just couldn't stop.   
  
They were getting closer, and Ami had to force herself to back up to   
Serenity. She ran back up the hill and dropped to her knees next to   
her. "Sere-chan! Guess who's walking this way!" Why was she telling   
her?! She should try to hide them so they could study some more! But  
something inside her kept urging her on. She wanted to see Zoisite  
again.  
  
Serenity's eyes popped open. "Endymion!" she whispered hopefully.  
Ami nodded and tried to get some control of the situation. "Yeah, I   
guess you may go speak with him, I fear we won't get much more work  
done this afternoon anyways."  
  
She gave a little shout of happiness and gave Ami a big hug. "Thanks  
so much Ami-chan! C'mon! Let's go casually walk that way. You gotta  
come with me!" Ami nodded, exstatic inside, cool as a cucumber on the  
outside. "Ok."  
  
The two girls walked back down to the river just as the two guys were  
crossing that part. "Hi Endy!" Serenity said happily, skipping down   
to give him a hug. "Sere..." he murmmered, wrapping her up in his   
arms. They whispered some things to each other, and had Ami and   
Zoisite been paying attention, they may have heard, but they were  
busy gazing at each other, neither making a move nor sound.  
  
Endymion annouced out loud, "I will be escorting the princess back  
to the castle. I trust that you make sure that Princess Ami gets back  
saftly as well?"  
  
Zoisite's eyes broke from Ami's and nodded to the Prince. "Of course,  
my leige. I will escort the princess back saftly." He glanced back  
to Ami offering his arm. She took it softly, never taking her eyes  
off him. Neither of them saw Endymion and Serenity slip off into the  
woods.  
  
A warm feeling spread through Ami as she touched Zoisite's arm.   
She had never felt this way before, it was quite confuseing. It was  
if her her mind couldn't function, something else was in control...  
perhaps her heart? But she was Ami, immune to all men, she only   
wanted to learn as much as possible. But perhaps... this was an  
entirely new and seperate subject all together?  
  
"So... did you enjoy your afternoon Princess Ami?" Zoisite stammered,  
not exactly what to say. Her eyes were so beautiful, surely they   
could never gaze with love for him. There must some other, she was  
so beautiful she could not possibly go a day without someone there  
to love her.  
  
"Sir Zoisite, please, you needn't be so informal. Ami is just fine.  
And my afternoon was lovely, it is such a beautiful day."  
she responded. She wasn't sure exactly how to act, but she would  
surely learn from this experience. But, maybe he had no feelings  
for her rather then just one of the Moon Princess's court.  
  
He smiled down at her, his mood lightening at her words. "Then, Ami,   
you must call me only Zoisite. And I am delighted to hear that your  
day has been pleasent. It truly is a beautiful, but if I may be so  
bold, " he paused, searching in her eyes, "the day has become much  
nicer now that you are here to share it with me."  
  
Ami turned several shades crimson at his compliment. She had never  
been complemented as such, it never went further then respectful  
complements between the royalty.   
  
Zoisite's hand flicked slightly and a crown of tiny water lilies  
appeared in his hand. He stepped behind her to place it in her hair.  
After making sure it was in securly, he slowly dropped his hands,   
running his fingers over her bare neck and down to her shoulders,  
squeezing them. She closed her eyes, his touch driving her crazy.  
  
He dropped his head to whisper into her ear, "I hear your favorite  
flower is the Water Lily. I do hope you like it. It looks   
beautiful on you." Ami was breathing rather hard now, she had   
never been so close to any man before. She murmmered, "A..arigato.  
I think... that they are wonderful." He brought his head down to  
nuzzle at her neck, his hand encircling her stomach. Bravely, she  
placed her hands over his, and he tightened his grip on her, their  
bodies molding together.  
  
Her mind went blank as she felt his body pressed against hers, his  
kisses increasing in passion, his soft carresses. She trembled  
under his attention, her body craving his touch.   
  
Zoisite took it the wrong way, like men stupidly usually do. "You   
are cold, I should get you back to the castle," he said, concerned.  
  
Ami was to shy to tell him the truth, and took his arm as he slowly  
detached himself from her. They started back to the castle slowly.  
  
As they reached the clearing, Zoisite stopped, and turned to Ami.  
"My princess, may I have the pleasure of seeing you again?" Ami  
nodded, her eyes filled with hope, 'Please! Kiss me!' she thought  
hopefully.  
  
As if reading her mind, he brought his head down and sweetly  
kissed her. As he broke off, she brought her arms around his neck,  
and tilted her head back slightly. He eagerly brought his lips back  
down upon hers, increasing the passion with her willingness. Ami   
became lightheaded, but still pressed on, delighted with his newest  
'lesson'.  
  
Finally they stopped, and silently, they both slipped their hands  
together and headed on the final stretch back to the castle. Neither  
of them said anything untill they reached the doors. Here, he stopped  
and lightly kissed her on the lips, as he drew away and began to open  
the door, he whispered into her ear, "Aishiteru," and he gently   
pushed her inside.   
  
She slowly walked twoards her room, obvious to the bustling people   
around her. As she shut her quarters' door, she turned to find her bed   
covered with dozens of Water Lilies. Gasping, she bent down and picked   
one up, tears coming to her eyes. She brought it to her lips and   
kissed it tenderly, and lowered herself carefully upon the bed, the   
lilies sweet smell all around her.   
  
Staring into the flower she held, she murmmered, "Aishiteru, Zoisite.  
Thank you so much for all you have done. Aishiteru..."  
  
@---{---{----  
  
Later that evening, Ami was getting dressed for dinner. Whistling a   
happy tune, she prayed that Zoisite would be at the dinner. She   
chose a rather daring outfit, white with light blue flowers scattered  
on it. It was form fitting with a rather low neckline. Minako had  
given it to her on her last birthday, informing her that she may  
want to wear it some day. She hadn't believed her at first, but now  
thinking back, how could she have doubted a decendent of Aphrodite,   
and the princess and senshi of Venus?   
  
She heard a knock at her door, and she took a deep breath. 'Here we go,  
Ami, try not to completly embarrass yourself now' "Coming" she called  
and went over to door, she opened it a bit, revealing Zoisite, dressed  
in a formal white tux. "Zoisite!" she breathed. He looked so handsome in  
that tux!  
  
He looked her up and down, pleased with what he saw. "Ami, you look so  
lovely this evening. May I have the pleasure of escorting you to dinner  
this evening."  
  
"You may," breathed Ami, taking his arm. Closing her door behind her,  
the two walked down the hall. They walked in silence for awhile,   
then Ami spoke up. "How long you be staying here on the moon?" she   
asked.   
  
Zoisite cleared his throat, and said softly, "We're not quite sure."  
  
Ami looked at him increadbly, "Why, you have no plan?"  
  
"There are some..." he paused, searching for the correct word,   
"circumstances, in which do not allow us to proceed as we would once  
have done." He looked down on her with a look of concern that Ami  
could not understand.   
  
Her mouth tightened in confussion, and asked, "Does it have anything  
to do with the rumors of rebellions down on the Earth Kingdom?"  
  
He sighed, and stopped her, placing his hands on her shoulders.  
"Listen, bad times are befalling us. In time, you will learn of these  
events, and i only hope that that time comes sooner then later. Please  
understand, and just enjoy the time that we have together." He   
lowered his face so their foreheads were pressed together, gazing  
into her eyes.  
  
She melted at this move, and put her curiosity to the side... for now.  
"I promise that I will enjoy the evening, Zoisite."   
  
He cupped his hands on her face and kissed her lightly. "Thank you  
my princess. Now, we should get down to the dining hall. If my nose  
does not mistake me, i believe i smell chicken."  
  
Ami smiled and nodded, "I do believe so myself" and she drew away and   
offered him her arm. He took it and led her the rest of the way down  
to the dinning hall.  
  
The room was filled with lively people and delicious smells. Ami noted  
Rei and Jadeite, Minako and Nephrite, and Makoto and Kunzite all siting  
together. And of course, at the head of the table sat the King and Queen,  
and Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion.  
  
Ami led the Zoisite over to where the Princess's Court sat, just below  
the Royal Family. She smiled shyly at the other girls as they shot  
her looks of surprise. Who would have ever expected Ami the Brain to  
come to dinner with a man!  
  
The dinner progressed as one would expect, full of polite conversation.  
As the dinner came to a close, soft music started up from a group of  
musicians in the corner. The men symotaniously stood up to ask the   
ladies for a dance. Zoisite smiled down on Ami, "Would you care to  
dance with me? I warn you, i have 2 left feet."  
  
Ami smiled and took his arm, "I'm sure I would be delighted to." She  
was herself, a wonderful dancer, since she had spent many weeks   
studying it.   
  
The two swept out onto the dance floor, and Zoisite surprised her by  
being an excellent dancer. "You shouldn't say such things about your-  
self," She exclaimed as he led her through some complicated steps.   
  
He smiled, pulling her closer. She rested her head on his shoulder,  
sighing contently. He ran his hands up and down her back, making her  
heart start to beat wildly. He placed several lingering kisses on her  
neck. As he reached her ear, he softly nibbled on it.  
  
Throughout all of this, she found herself getting more and more worked  
up. Her heart thudded apparently through her dress and she breathed  
heavily. "Zoi-chan..." she murrmered.  
  
He whispered huskily into her ear, "Would you care for a bit of fresh   
air?"  
  
Ami just nodded and followed him out. They walked quietly through the  
gardens, hand in hand. They stopped next to a Cherry Blossem tree  
to look up at Earth.  
  
"It's so beautiful. I wish I could see it in real life." Ami said   
softly.   
  
Zoisite looked at her in surprise. "You've never been to Earth?"  
  
Ami sighed, settling herself down on the ground. "No, Minako and   
Usagi have, they've snuck off to it on a couple of occasions. But  
relations havn't been the greatest whenever a oppurtunity would   
arise, and... it just never has worked out. I have seen so many  
pictures of it, heard so many stories, and it always reminds me  
so much of my home planet, Mercury. Everywhere you look, water.  
It's so relaxing, I love my home so much. But I live here, to  
protect our Princess, to help uphold the Silver Millenium. How I  
wish I could visit the Earth..." She bowed her head to hide the  
tears in her eyes.  
  
"Then you shall!" Zoisite annouced regally. "I promise to take  
you there one day Ami." He tilted her head up and kissed her wet  
eye-lids gently. "Don't cry, it does not suit you."  
  
"Oh Zoisite!" She cried, and lifted her mouth to his, gently   
pressing her body against his. The kiss opened up and became  
warm and soft. His mouth opened against hers, his tongue running   
along her bottom lip, then along the delicate inside of her upper  
lip.   
  
Suddenly, a cry rang out from the castle. "EARTH! Earth is under  
attack!" The two sprang apart turning to the ablased castle.  
  
"Oh Gods, it's begun. Damn Beryl!" Zoisite cried. He turned to   
to the castle, crying out as he ran, "My Princess! Someday!  
I will return to you! I swear by this!"  
  
"Zoisite, Nooooooooo!" She cried, dropping to her knees, a horrible  
sense of dread coming over her. She sobbed, knowing that she would  
never see him again in this lifetime.  
  
She glanced up at the Earth, and through her teary eyes, she saw   
darkness covering over it. She clutched her heart in sorrow, and   
cried out to Earth. "You showed me what it means to love! What should  
I do now?! I cannot forget you, and yet I know we will never see  
each other again! Why?!" She screamed and collapsed, crying herself  
into an unconciousness.  
  
@---{---{----  
  
"Love starts with a SMILE, Grows with a KISS, and ends with a TEAR."  
- Unknown  
  
"I never felt true love until I was with you,  
and I never felt true sadness until you left me."  
- Unknown  
  
@---{---{----  
  
Ok, love and war sucks. I just thought I'd say that! Now that we're all  
depressed and such, please send any comments and or flames (hopefully not!)   
to ariachiba@hotmail.com ! I love to hear from you! Arigato!   
~Aria Chiba 


End file.
